


Guardians of the Republic

by leblanc_apella



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leblanc_apella/pseuds/leblanc_apella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a Jedi Knight, Beca Mitchell has seen many intriguing things in her lifetime. But none so interesting as the Princess whom she's recently been tasked to protect. Bechloe AU One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardians of the Republic

**Author's Note:**

> I had been wanting to write a Star Wars based AU Bechloe story for some time now, and it felt appropriate with Episode VII being released this week. I decided to set this at some unspecified time during the Old Republic. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (There's no graphic violence in this but there is a bit of fighting, lightsaber combat and blasters and all of that jazz.)

Beca’s eyes fluttered open as she felt a new presence enter the small, aft observation deck. The room was quiet, save for the gentle, electronic humming of the Praetorian-class cruiser she was aboard. She didn’t move; the presence wasn’t threatening. In fact, Beca sensed a distinct playfulness, one that she had come to recognize oh so intimately in the recent days of her current assignment.

“I know you’re there, Princess,” Beca called out as she continued to sit in the middle of the room, once again closing her eyes. She heard a rather childish huff, and she fought to hold back the smirk tugging at her lips as she heard someone drop down onto the floor next to her.

“You really are impressive, Master Jedi,” she said with a giggle. Beca groaned.

“Please, don’t call me that. I’m not even a Master as it is,” she chided. The princess smiled.

“As soon as you drop this whole ‘Princess’ thing and just start calling me Chloe, as I’ve requested to you nearly every time we’ve spoken,” she countered.

“You’re rather stubborn, aren’t you?” Beca asked, turning her head slightly to look at Chloe. She simply continued grinning at Beca expectantly. Beca sighed. “As you wish… Chloe.”

“Much better,” Chloe responded, her hand coming up to brush a lock of her ginger hair behind her ear. “So what are you up to in here, Beca?”

“Meditating,” Beca replied.

“You Jedi do that a lot,” Chloe commented. Beca hummed.

“I suppose. It’s more of a habit now than anything. You don’t do much else for the first several years of training.”

“I see. I come up here a lot too. I’m surprised I’ve never come across you here before, actually,” Chloe said.

“And why would one such as yourself seek out solitude? You seem to be much more at home in the company of others,” Beca inquired. Chloe smiled.

“Observant, Beca,” she said. “It’s true, I love people. But I also love looking at the stars. Space can be so beautiful sometimes, and so many people choose to ignore it. I don’t come her seeking solitude. It just so happens that it’s a consequence of this particular interest of mine.” Chloe gazed fondly out of the observation deck as she spoke, her eyes sparkling with wonder, and Beca couldn’t help but notice, not for the first time, how stunningly beautiful she was. She quickly shook off the thought. There was no room for it in the mind of a Jedi.

“I see,” Beca replied, not knowing what else to say. Chloe turned to her and giggled again.

“Seems more like you just think I’m odd,” she said. Beca looked back to her, eyes widening in surprise.

“What? No, of course not, I mean, I’d never-“ her words of protest began to spew forth, but upon seeing Chloe’s struggle not to laugh, she stopped and sighed, before letting out a chuckle. “I’d be much too frightened to think such a thing of a Princess.”

“You’re sweet,” Chloe said as she turned back to face the window, before laying her head down on Beca’s shoulder. Beca shifted uncomfortably, but remained otherwise still. “I wish I could just forget about this stupid war and stare at the stars as long as I pleased.”

“I’m sure everyone shares a similar sentiment.”

“Not everyone,” Chloe said with a sigh. “Or we wouldn’t be in this position in the first place.”

“Perhaps…” Beca said. Chloe lifted her head up to look at Beca. “You’re probably right.”

“I know, I’m always right,” Chloe said teasingly, her playful demeanor quickly returning. Beca chuckled and shook her head.

“And ever so humble.”

“And you’re far too serious for your own good.”

“Oh, really?” Beca replied challengingly.

“Yea, you Jedi tend to be that way, it seems,” Chloe said. “But at least you’re cute, I’ll give you that.”

“What?” Beca sputtered, fumbling over her words. Chloe giggled yet again. It was a sweet sound, and Beca found it rather soothing.

“You’re even cuter when you get all hot and bothered like that…” Chloe said, inching herself closer to Beca, whose face began to burn with a distinctively red hue.

“What? I mean…” Their faces were impossibly close, and Beca again shifted uncomfortably as Chloe looked at her curiously. “Chloe…”

“Yes?” Chloe asked in a whisper as she moved her lips almost impossibly slowly towards Beca, her breath ghosting over her lips. Beca swallowed.

“I-“

Beca began to speak, but she was cut off by a rumbling tearing its way through the ship, causing both girls to lose balance. Chloe toppled over onto Beca.

“What was that?” Chloe asked, breathless, as she looked down at Beca.

“An explosion,” Beca replied. She looked at Chloe. “I don’t mean to be rude, but I’m going to need you to get off of me now.” A flash of disappointment crossed Chloe’s face, but it was quickly replaced with one of fear and confusion. She moved off of Beca, who immediately jumped to her feet before pulling Chloe up with her. The ship rocked again, and Beca held on to Chloe to help her keep balanced.

 “We need to go,” a new voice said as the door to the observation deck slid open to reveal another woman, taller than Beca and Chloe, with long blonde hair and dressed in the robes of a Jedi.

“What’s going on, Aubrey?”

“We’re being boarded. We need to get the Princess to the escape pods.” Beca nodded

“Right,” she turned to Chloe. “Please stay behind us.”

“Ok,” Chloe said, and the trio began running down the hallway of the ship.

“Who’s attacking us?” Beca asked as they ran.

“No idea. Most likely Sith. I doubt even Mandalorians would attack a Praetorian-class cruiser with only a single ship,” Aubrey said as they rounded a corner. They ran down another hallway, pausing for but a moment to let the door open. When it did, they were met with three soldiers, dressed in black armor and pointing blasters at them.

“Halt!” One of them yelled. Aubrey and Beca both drew their lightsabers without hesitation, Beca’s purple blade flawlessly blocking each bolt as the soldiers opened fire, creating a veritable shield around Chloe. Aubrey flourished her green saber as she charged towards their attackers, quickly cutting them down.

“Definitely Sith,” Beca said, as they stood over the bodies. “You’d think at least they would understand how pointless sending soldiers like that after Jedi is.”

“Be mindful of such thoughts, Beca. Arrogance is not a trait beneficial to a Jedi.” Beca smirked.  
  
“Even now, you still have to lecture me. I’m starting to think you actually can’t help yourself,” she said. Aubrey grinned as she looked over to her apprentice.

“Only because you keep giving me so many reasons to,” she said.

At that moment, however, the hallway behind them flooded with Sith troops, as well as the one in front of them, cutting off their planned escape route. Aubrey and Beca brandished their lightsabers defensively as the soldiers pointed their weapons at them.

“Hand over the Princess,” one of them, who appeared to be an officer, called out.

“Go, Beca.”

“What?” Beca asked, incredulous. “Master, I’m not leaving you!”

“Your duty is to protect the Princess. Cut through the engineering level and make your way to the escape pods. I’ll hold these guys off.” Aubrey stepped forward, letting one hand fall off of her lightsaber, which she now held low. She then pressed a button, and a second green blade extended from the other end of it. “Go, now!”

Beca clenched her teeth, suppressing her anger before grabbing Chloe’s hand and dragging her through the door behind them. She turned back to look at Aubrey, who was surrounded by flashes of green as she twirled her lightsaber around herself to block the incoming bolts. Then, the door closed, and Beca could see her Master no more.

“Come on,” she said, beginning to run.

“Are we really going to leave Aubrey?” Chloe asked.

“Aubrey can handle herself. And she gave us an order. I’m getting you off this ship.” They continued to run in silence. They quickly made their way through the ship, stopping only to wait for Sith troops to pass before they continued on. Beca intentionally avoided any of the fighting between the Republic troops and the Sith forces, knowing she couldn’t risk Chloe’s safety to help them. It wasn’t long before they reached the escape pods. As they opened the door into the room containing them, though, they were met with one final obstacle.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you take these,” a voice emanated from the dark, robed, and hooded figure standing before them. “I’ll be taking the Princess now.” Beca’s eyes narrowed, stepping between the figure and Chloe before raising her lightsaber.

“You are welcome to try,” she said. She heard a chuckle as the figure removed their hood, revealing it to be a female Twi’lek.

“As you wish,” she said. Chloe swallowed nervously as she took a step back. Beca shrugged off the robe she had been wearing, grasping her lightsaber with both hands. The Twi’lek followed suit, drawing her own blade. She powered on her own lightsaber, and Beca’s jaw nearly dropped at the sight. The blade was not rigid, as most lightsabers were. It was much longer, and fell immediately to the floor.

It was a whip.

“Well, that’s new,” Beca muttered. The Twi’lek Sith smirked as she jumped towards Beca. Beca thrust her lightsaber forward, catching the whip as the Sith brought it over her shoulder. She jumped backwards, not wanting to remain in range of the lightwhip’s blade.

“Impressive,” she said. “Most Jedi would not have the courage to even attempt to block a strike from my whip.” Beca shrugged.

“Well, my Master does claim I’m a bit arrogant…” The Twi’lek began twirling the whip around, the blade sparking as it made contact with the floor and ceiling. She began running towards Beca again, who gripped her lightsaber tightly. She took a deep breath, feeling the Force flow through her. As the Sith neared, Beca quickly threw out a surge of energy, knocking the Sith off balance ever so slightly. Beca slashed across the Sith’s chest, but she was too fast, and simply dodged the strike. Beca could send the whipped blade coming around, and she rolled out of the way of the counter strike. She clenched her teeth, looking up at the Twi’lek.

“Surely, though, you can do better…” she said. Beca grinned.

“I guess we’ll find out,” she said as she reached to her hip and drew a second lightsaber.

“Good… very good,” the Sith said with an ominous chuckle. She charged towards Beca yet again, always on the offensive. Beca grinned. This time, she met the Sith’s charge with her own, weaving her own blades in a deadly dance around the snaking of the Sith’s lightwhip, blocking every strike, pressing any advantage she could get. Her lightsabers moved as part of her own body, and it wasn’t long before Beca began to see the cracks in the Sith’s defense.

Now was her time to strike.

The Twi’lek roared angrily in frustration at her inability to touch Beca, and finally brought the whip around in a furious overhead swipe. Beca immediately ducked, thrusting one of her lightsabers upwards to catch the whip as it wrapped around her blade. The Sith was unable to move her weapon, and Beca wasted no time in removing the Sith’s sword arm with her free blade.

The Twi’lek cried out in pain for a moment, before being silenced by both of Beca’s blades plunging into her chest.

Beca let out a shaky breath as she powered off her lightsabers. She looked at Chloe, who had been watching the battle with a mix of awe and fear.

“Time to go, Princess,” she said, holding her hand out to Chloe, who nodded, quickly taking it and following her into the escape pod.

“You never cease to amaze me, Master Jedi…” 


End file.
